Illusive Speed
"Life is a constant battle. getting through the battle isn't about not being scared, it's about being scared but fighting anyway" '' ''- '''lllusive Speed' History John Personality John Appearance John Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Speed: John has the ability to connect to the Speed Force and through this ability he is capable of achieving incredible speeds on foot within the Mach 5-8(?) range. *'''Superhuman Stamina: John's body can handle the process of superhuman speed without noticable distress or fatigue, meaning he is capable of lasting much longer in physical activity than a normal being and also more than most meta humans due to being a speed force conduit. *'Increased Durability:' In order to allow for his body to cope with the friction of moving at lightning fast speeds on foot, John's body is more durable and the muscle and bone structure is much denser than a normal human beings. This means he can survive falls from great heights that would kill a normal human being and take hits from meta human opponents with super strength. *'Accelerated Healing:' John's entire body functions faster meaning he has a naturally high metabollism and healing process. He can heal from serious injuries faster than a normal human and minor ones heal at a rapid rate. Former Powers John formerly obtained a Green Lantern power ring granted to him due to his indomitable will. With the power ring he was able to fly, shoot laser beams and create light constructs powered from the Green Light of Willpower in the motional spectrum. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' From a young age John has always been considered very intelligent, graduating in his areas of expertise sooner than expected of men of his age at the time. He is known to have a naturally high IQ due to his intelligence. *'Expert Engineer:' John is a gifted engineer and has been able to make many complicated mechanical inventions. Due to his expertise in mechanical engineering he has been able to develop his unique suits of armour which he adourns as his alter ego. *'Expert Businessman:' John is the CEO and owner of his own company; one of the leading companies focusing on the advancement of mechanical engineering. *'Expert Tactician:' Also due to his accelerated mind processing abilities, granted to him by his super speed, John is able to make life saving, split-second decisions faster and more efficiently than nearly anyone else in the Team. *'Indomitable Will' *'Skilled Boxer' *'GL Power Ring (Formerly)' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Promethium Suit:' John uses an advanced high tech armour to become the Illusive Speed. The armour contains various weapons for battle. He frequently improves the armor, giving it upgrades for battles and to perfect the systems. He has a number of suits aside from the current model. Some are mission-specific or prototypes for testing, others are older models kept for nostalgia or for research. As the multi-billionaire head of a global corporation and a genius-level inventor, Malone can procure or develop additional technology as needed as possible. The Illusive Speed Armour is arguably one of the most powerful forms of weapons technology developed by John Malone on the planet. **'Superhuman Strength:' When utilizing the armour, it increases his physical abilities to superhuman levels, chief among them is his strength. John, inside his armor, is capable of overpowering normal humans, punching them with sufficient force to launch them great distances. It also enables him to tear through most objects such stone walls and most metal objects with ease, lift most objects such as cars and other vehicles with ease. It has also enable him to tear through unmanned battle drones and alien ground troops. **'Durability': The armour is made up of a strong, light weight promethium alloy, with interlocked plates for the shell. It shows to withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. The armor can withstand tank shells exploded in close proximity to Malone and merely dent after a fall from a tremendous height. **'Heads Up Display (HUD): '''The HUD displays critical information for John beneath his visor and is directly linked to his electronic wrist device. Weapons *'Smart Mini-guns': Small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that can target individual targets at once and fire at a moments notice. It's proved to be highly effective against un-armored foot soldiers. *'Missiles': Among the most proficient of the armour's weapon system is carrying missiles. The armour holds a multi-fire adhesive grenade launcher in the upper arm. It includes Anti-Tank, Armor-Piercing rounds. In later models, ''the armour has mini-rockets hidden in a secret compartment in the boosters on the back. Gallery